The Bet
by SforSnarry
Summary: Hermione and Draco make a bet. How many embarrassments can they endure until they break? Who knows? It will be one crazy ride!
1. The Bet

The central theme of this story originated from a fanfiction quite early on in the Harry Potter universe pre-book 5. For numerous reasons, I lost touch with the story and returned to find that it had been deleted/discontinued. I have never been able to find a story that ran along the same lines and I can't remember who originally wrote it, as I would credit them. So I'll shout out to the orginal author (if you're still here) – if you don't like me borrowing your idea, then tell me and I'll let it be. And I apologise if I use something that appeared in your story, I can't remember what was your canon or my imagination.

**Author**: SforSnarry

**Title**: The Bet

**Genre**:General / Humour

**Pairings**: Hermione / Draco initially..

**Summary**: Hermione and Draco make a bet. How many embarassments can they endure until they break? Who knows? It will be one crazy ride!

**Rating**: T- There will be quite a bit of swearing and themes that probably aren't good for the younger readers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and am not associated with any stake holders in the Harry Potter empire. I'm quite clearly not about to make any money off it.

**Chapter One : **The Bet.

A/N : Can't believe I'm not writing a Snarry! I don't really like Hermione and Draco as a couple, but for this style they are quite suited and I doubt they'll end up as a couple in the end. Or might they?

This fanfiction starts at some point in book five..

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Owls," Snape drawled. "How many of us can expect them?" his glance lingered on Harry and Neville. "We all know that some of us are clearly wasting their time." He addressed the rest of the class. "In this years class we will be dealing with the more experimental side of potions, hence, I am going to team the good potions students together and leave the others to their fates." Hermione rolled her eyes, _Typical Snape thing to do. _She knew that she'd be paired with some slimy Slytherin, just as long as it wasn't that fucking Pansy Parkinson, or it might be worth causing an explosion or two. Sometimes revenge mattered more than house points. "Granger, go and pair with Malfoy," Hermione sighed. Draco bloody Malfoy. Ron looked at her sympathetically, it was alright for him though, he was staying put and he was going to have a fun potions year with Harry. Perhaps not a successful one, but a happy one nevertheless. Instead, she was stuck with ferret face. At least he looked suitably humiliated as she dragged her satchel towards his desk.

"Granger,"

"Malfoy," she sat next to him and tried to keep from punching him in the face again as Snape dictated the notes for the lesson and she joined the class in groaning when Snape gave them a research assigment to complete in their seated pairs.

"Right, well I think we should get this over and done with," Hermione said nervously.

"I agree,"

"How about after dinner in the library?" she suggested, happy that Malfoy was at least going to go along with it.

"Fine," and with that, the boy leaned over to talk to Pansy.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After Dinner, Hermione approached Malfoy in the library with some trepidation.  
"Shall we get this done?" she asked trying hard not to match Malfoy's scowl.  
"Suppose," So they sat down and worked. Hermione trying not to notice the pack of Slytherins watching her and oblivious to the pack of Gryffindors watching Malfoy. He wasn't all that bad to work with, Hermione decided, wondering why he was suddenly not so horrible to work with.  
"Hey, what do you say we put on a show?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching mischievously.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione hissed looking up from her book. He shrugged.  
"I don't know, just give them something to talk about," Hermione chuckled.  
"You've got to be kidding,"  
"Do I look it?" Hermione frowned, Malfoy was giving her a cold, austere look which in itself held a challenge. Hermione didn't back down from anything, especially not Malfoy.

"I bet you'll break before I do," Malfoy said suddenly.  
"Break from what?" Now Hermione was confused, she wanted to know what she was in for before she committed to it. Let alone the voice in her head that was screaming to _never_ have anything to do with a Malfoy.  
"Break from this," he said, and he kissed her.

Hermione broke away from the kiss, not long after he'd initiated it. _Holy fuck. What the hell have I gotten myself in for?  
_"What the hell did you do that for?" Her voice was a deadly whisper. Malfoy smirked.  
"Oh, just for the benefit of all your little Gryffindor Lions."  
"And I suppose for all of your Slytherin Snakes," Hermione gestured to where the Slytherins were hiding. Malfoy looked over his shoulder and paled. It was now Hermiones turn to smirk.  
"You're on," she said standing up abruptly. "I'll see you tomorrow," With that, they both abruptly left the library, ignoring the cat calls from their houses.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Luckily Hermione made it to her dormitory without meeting anyone on the way. She didn't know if Harry or Ron was in the crowd of Gryffindors watching but surmised that it wouldn't take long for them to find out she'd just been kissed by Draco Malfoy. The only person that would care to approach her would be Ginny and she couldn't care less. Secretly she hoped that the kiss would be enough to break Draco up with Pansy Parkinson, oh how she hated Pansy! Perhaps it was her main motivation for entering into the stupid bet and another was to push Draco into breaking. Just because she could.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : I'm just going to take it slow in case anyone has a problem with me using the storyline. It's not a direct copy, but I wouldn't feel comfortable without disclosing that I got the idea elsewhere. Anyway, if you like the way things are going, let me know! If you don't like it, then don't flame, just tell me why.


	2. Pansy and some Sexy Pants

Chapter Two – A Pansy and some Sexy Pants

Hermione wasn't especially surprised when Harry and Ron blanked her the next morning. As a matter of fact, she'd expected to be hexed, so at least it wasn't that bad yet.

"Enjoy your little kiss with Malfoy?" Lavender Brown hissed. Hermione scowled, it was well known that she had her eye on the Slytherin prince.

"Yes I did actually, very much so," Hermione said brightly sitting alone at the Gryffindor house table.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" she turned around to find Pansy Parkinson storming towards her. Hermione smirked. Oh this could be fun.

"You have a problem?" she questioned blandly.

"YOU'RE BLOODY RIGHT I DO," Hermione glanced up at the staff table. Snape looked amused, McGonagall looked concerned and Dumbledore looked pensive, but he always looked pensive.

"Well, spit it," Hermione said. "I haven't got all day to listen to your petty complaints." She knew that the whole of the Great Hall was watching, and if Gryffindor house weren't talking to her, then she might as well make things worse for Draco.

"You kissed my boyfriend, that's what you did," Pansy said hotly. "I saw it with my own eyes,"

"Well if you saw it, you would know that Draco kissed me, so perhaps you should be talking to him?"

"I already have," Hermione glanced at Draco to find he had a large handprint across his face and had to fight back a laugh.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, he'll be done with you by the end of the month." Pansy glared at her. "Especially with your type,"

"My type of what?" Hermione asked rhetorically in a freezing cold voice.

"You know," Pansy said in a stage whisper before stalking off. Hermione smiled and kept eating her toast. At least life was a bit interesting now.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Hermione," A voice called on the way to her Ancient Runes class.

"Malfoy," she said resignedly.

"No, not Malfoy, Draco," He corrected her. "We're the hottest couple in the school right now, you'd better not call me Malfoy anymore," Draco said in a deadly whisper. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How about sexy pants then?" she snapped making him frown.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," he said slowly. He brightened. "Yes! From now on, I'd like for you to call me sexy pants,"

"You fucker," Hermione couldn't help but to grin at the stupidity of it.

"Ah yes, that's me." Draco said grandly. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Draco burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Hermione asked before adding sarcastically, "Sexy Pants,"

"Just remembered we've got Transfiguration today,"

"We've got Potions too," that soon quelled the laughter. "Oh what, you're scared of what Snape'll say?" she smirked. "Will he write a letter to your father?" Draco paled, evidently he hadn't thought that his father could find out about his game and even when it was explained as a game, Draco knew his father wouldn't think it was a very funny one. "Aww, what a shame my parents wouldn't even know who you were,"

"Shut it Muddy,"

"Oh Muddy, how appropriate," Hermione sneered. Draco glared at her. Luckily they'd reached the classroom or he might've hexed her.

A/N : Sorry the chapter's so short, I just don't have the time for a long chapter tonight. I also expect that Potions and Transfiguration could drag on a little bit and I didn't want to ruin them by squeezing them into my timeframe. I also want to post something every day so that I don't lose focus or give up. This is today's little effort.

Thank you to my reviewers so far!! The reviews gave me the want to post tonight and without them I probably wouldn't have. So make sure that you tell me if you hate it/like it. 'Cause I'll either want to prove you wrong or live up to your expectations. Thanks for reading!


	3. Transfiguration

Chapter Three – Transfiguration

Hermione was used to the silence from the Gryffindors and found it didn't bother her, especially as she noticed Malfoy sitting alone at the Slytherin table at lunch. She only had two lessons left today but they were the worst. Transfiguration and Potions. She poked at her food, waiting for her inevitable fate.

Automatically, she sat next to Harry and Ron. They dragged their books away and shared a dark look making her flinch. Hermione wanted to tell them that it was all fake but she couldn't bring herself to, she was not going to let Malfoy win this and in any case, whatever embarrassment he forced on her now, could be easily repayed in Potions. All she had to do was survive the half hour and she'd be fine until Monday.

"Muddy," Draco said joyously sitting in front of her.

"Sexy Pants," Hermione all but spat back at him. Draco frowned.

"Respect me," he growled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know you like it," She could feel Harry and Ron shifting beside her but she decided to ignore them and in any case, they were ignoring her so they deserved a bit of their own medicine. Draco smiled.

"You're right, I do," Hermione was saved from responding as Professor McGonagall entered the room and started a droll monologue about the importance of OWLS.

Luckily for Hermione, the speech was long winded and took up a majority of their lesson. _Ten minutes left_ she watched the clock, willing it to tick faster. If anything it seemed to be going slower, even worse was when Draco turned around and whispered to her.

"We still on tonight?" Hermione rolled her eyes, she should've known he'd try something like that.

"Oh of course sweetums," she forced herself to say.

"Good," he smiled sweetly. "I just love spending time with you," _You bastard. _Hermione growled in her head, realising that he was far more manipulative than she over considered.

"Perhaps you should join me at the Gryffindor table for dinner then?" she suggested innocently.

"HERMIONE!!" Ron had broken.

"Mr Weasley, explain this!" Professor McGonagall stalked towards them. Ron blushed and began muttering under his breath. "Detention," she said briskly. "I will not have my class disturbed in such a manner."

"How about we disturb it in some other way?" Draco murmured cheekily to her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare," But it was too late, Draco Malfoy leaned across the table and for all of their transfiguration class to see, he kissed her fair on the lips.

A/N : Sorry about not updating yesterday like I said I would. I had a HUGE day at work a customer decided to bring a samurai sword into the building and wouldn't leave so we had to go into lockdown whilst the police showed up and hauled him away... nice eh?. And then I had to go and see my crazy person doctor shrink and she left me in a mood that was too horrible to even consider writing.

And I know the Chapters are short, but I think for this story, the shorter they are the better. I don't anticipate for this to have much plot and if I tried to thicken it out, it would be boring and a waste of time to read.

Remember! If you liked it, review it! I know it sounds pathetic, but reviews make my day and generally, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll most likely update faster because I'll feel guilty for leaving people waiting.


	4. Malfoy's Manipulation

A/N : Thanks to Eternity-xxx for giving me the idea for this chapter.

**Chapter Four : Malfoy's Manipulations**

I hated it. I hated watching that stupid mudblood go around like she was Queen of the World. All of the teachers loved her, the Weasley boy loved her, the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died liked her, but couldn't love anything to save his life and all of the bratty first years turned and watched her as she walked on by. What the fuck makes her so damn perfect?! I'm just as smart, I'm just as good, I'm pureblooded and that should count for twice of anything she is. But no. I'm just Draco Malfoy, a prefect and a Quidditch player, with a big inheritance but no one for company save for the pug faced Parkinson and two thickheads who are so stupid and inbred that they could almost call their fathers 'brothers'. At least they don't have Malfoy blood, but I digress.

I want to ruin her life, I want to manipulate and control her until she has nothing left. I want to tatter her glorious reputation, even if it destroy's mine in the process. I know that the Dark Lord would be impressed – removing one of Potter's smartest allies? It would be better if I could kill her. My father would not be pleased, but nothing I ever do pleases him and in any case, I'm the only heir so he'll have to play nice. I've hatched a plan, I know it will work. Step one : know your enemies. Oh and I knew her alright. Gryffindor 'till the very end. I think I can trap her, and when I do, life will be fantastic.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I did it. Luckily Uncle Severus owes me a debt seeing as I may've saw an indiscretion he'd rather keep quiet about. I've made him set me and the Mudblood up as research partners. He doesn't know what I plan to do and I shall keep it that way. No one's going to talk me out of bringing that Mudblood down to the dirt she deserves. Even better, everyone knows when we're going to meet in the library. I would say that I can't wait, but when I think about what I must do, this is not something to look forwards to.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Mission accomplished! So the Mudblood is a fair kisser. I guess she must practice on cushions or something, or maybe on unsuspecting first years, who knows? It felt like my lips were blistering when I kissed her – My Grandfather Abraxas was determined that no Malfoy should ever be -intimate- with a Mudblood and well if _that_ started burning... I knew there were Slytherins watching and I knew that I was letting myself in for tripping jinxes, hexes, itching powder and certain isolation, but this is my one chance to break the Mudblood and she fell for it. Snitch, Quaffle and Bludger. Oh this could be interesting...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : I think I'm going to write in the first person from now on. Writing that way was a blast and gave me so many more opportunities to express the nuances that have been flying through my head but not on the pages.

To the people who are subscribed to For Better For Worse know that YES I am still working on it. I've just hit a hard patch where I really wanted Snape and Harry to get together romantically, but I know that won't happen. As a result, I'm sitting on it until I have a good idea.

If you've got any opinions on the whole first/third person thing, or if you don't want to feed the models, maybe you can feed my review box? It's hungrier than I am. Thanks to all the people that review. I get all blushy when I think about it. Okay blushy's not a word. Doesn't matter.


End file.
